Kyoya X Reader: You know
by Secretive Hetalian
Summary: You wandered over to Kyoya's house, eager to give him back his notes and spend time with your long-time crush. You never expected him to... Sorry for the sucky summary, read to find out what Kyoya does! :)
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya X Reader "You know...~"

You sighed, Kyoya asked you to bring him his notes back today. And Kyoya being Kyoya, he was very strict with times and schedules. If you didn't follow what he said, his mood would turn rather foul. You shook your head, sighing as you continued staring out the window. You were on the public transit, as you were *dramatic drumroll* a commoner. Yes, much like Haruhi, who is actually a close elementary school friend, you were but a commoner. You had won a scholarship to Ouran after entering an art contest. You had won first place, entrance to Ouran and a good supply of pencils, paints and much more. Sighing once more you hit the button to signal your stop was next. After shuffling off you looked up at the large Ootori mansion. You could never get used to its glory. Walking up to the door, you rang the doorbell as calmly as you could. Excitement slowed, you composed yourself, hoping it was your crush who would open the sleek doors. Yes, you had a crush on 'the Shadow King'. Zoning out into your daydreams you didn't notice the door open. It was a maid who giggled at the sight. She slowly backed away, leaving you deep within your thoughts. It took you a moment to realize the door had opened. After blinking away the daze you looked up slightly to meet dark grayish-brown eyes. You blushed, after that.. *intimate* daydream you were embarrassed at the sight of the black haired male. "H-hi Kyoya-sempai." "Good evening, (Name)." He replied politely, nodding his head slightly in acknowledgement.  
You smiled, holding the papers up.  
"I brought your notes back." He opened the door wider. Allowing you to pass him and enter the silent house.  
"Why so quiet? Is everyone away?"You asked curiously.  
"My Father and brothers had some business to attend elsewhere." He replied calmly. You nodded knowingly. After closing the door behind you, Kyoya walked down the hallway. You trailed behind him, lost in thoughts again. Opening a side door Kyoya moved away to let you enter. You passed him and looked up. 'H-his room...?' You blushed bright red. You stood inside a very neat, tidy, organized bedroom. The only thing that could be considered a mess would be the papers on the coffee table, slightly leaning. The door clicked shut. It had seemed as if he had locked it but you immediately pushed the thought away. "Please, sit." Kyoya motioned towards the couch. You stiffly walked over and sat, sinking into the comfortable leather sofa.  
"T-thank you..." You replied quietly, setting the borrowed notes onto the coffee table.  
The sofa shifted as he sat next to you. "Did you have any troubles understanding the formulas?" He asked you.  
"N-no I think I understand it." He nodded.  
"I'm glad my notes helped." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Faking a smile, his host character became more prominent. You scoffed, looking to the side in disguised disappointment. This wasn't him, he was being fake. It hurt that he would use that character with you. You thought he would at least trust you, to openly show who he is, you had been friends for a few years now. "Is something the matter, (Name)?" He asked you politely.  
"Please stop." You murmured.  
"Whatever do you mean, (Name)?" He urged, still smiling.  
"I'm not stupid, Kyoya. And neither are you, you know what I mean. Now please stop." Your gaze was locked onto the floor.  
"I assure you, I have no clue what you are talking about." He continued. You stood, "I'd best be leaving." You stated.  
He looked shocked as you walked towards the door.  
Grabbing your retreating wrist he pulled you back inside, successfully shutting the door in the process. You froze, one second you were leaving, the next Kyoya had you pinned against the door. You could feel the heat spread over your cheeks to the tips of your ears. You were beyond 'bright red'. You would make a fresh, luscious tomato jealous. "K-kyoya?" You managed to stutter out. He was silent for a moment, as if he himself wasn't expecting to find himself in this situation. He regained his composure, but kept you where you were. Your back was against the door, one arm was pinned next to your head and the other was limply by your side. Kyoya had his free arm next to you. Keeping you encaged he finally spoke.  
"Tell me." He said blankly.  
"Why don't you trust me?" You asked him as calmly as you could. He looked surprised.  
"I trust you." He claimed.  
"Clearly you don't, you even went and thought I'd fall for your host act." You stated. Disappointment clear in your voice.  
He was silent for a few moments. Seemingly contemplating something. You looked down. Kyoya stooped down to your height, capturing your lips with his. Your eyes went wide with shock. Mind racing with one thought 'Kyoya was kissing you!'. Realization hit and you tentatively kissed back. After a moment you separated. Kyoya's glasses shimmered, hiding his eyes. "I like you, I'm inexperienced when it comes to 'love' and wasn't sure how to act around you. I wanted to be 'kind' to you, I suppose." He was the one looking down embarrassed now.  
You cupped his cheek with your free hand, "I like you too."  
You stood on your tiptoes and lovingly pecked the tip of his nose. He looked shocked before smiling. A real smile. You couldn't help but return it. He let go of your wrist but trailed his fingertips along your forearm to intertwine his fingers with yours. He held your hand and walked backwards leading you back to the couch. When he reached it he sat down and gently pulled you onto his lap. You blushed red once again, shyly looking at him as he brought your face closer to his. He pecked your lips and leaned back, smirking at your red face. Trying to find something to use as an excuse to leave the embarrassing situation, you remembered the notes left on the table. You reached over and plucked then off the table, turning back to face Kyoya again. "I believe these belong to you." You stated holding them towards him. He pushed them away, sending papers flying to the floor.  
"You know... I'd much rather prefer if you belonged to me~" He whispered into your ear seductively. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short chapter, I'm not sure how to continue it... I think I'll just keep it as a 2-shot xP

Please enjoy~!

Disclaimer (cause I didn't have one last chapter): I don't own or take credit for OHSHC!

Last chapter: "You know... I'd much rather prefer if _you_ belonged to me~" He whispered into your ear seductively.

You blushed again. Leaning forward to hide your face in his chest. All he did was chuckle, making his chest rumble and your blush deepen. He curled his arms protectively around your waist, laying them on your hips.

"I don't recall hearing an answer you know." He teased. You could practically hear him smirking.

"Hnm hnnm hmm." You mumbled.

"Pardon? I didn't quite hear that."

You brought your face out and playfully smacked his chest, pouting like a child. He didn't flinch, sitting there whilst still smirking smugly.

"I said, that I w-wouldn't mind t-that."

Kyoya smiled, tightening his arms slightly.

"You know, (Name)... Your mine~" He leaned forward and stole another kiss. It lasted until you had to part for oxygen. It left you breathless. Literally. He smirked again and gently laid his forehead against yours. Staring lovingly into your (eye colour) eyes.

Gaining your breath back, you mumbled an embarrassed reply, "I know."


End file.
